


The Ghost Cries

by voleuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>And yet, they wake it up deliberately</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Craig Raine's _A Martian Sends a Postcard Home_.

Wash doesn't like Jayne.

Not Jayne's boots, not Jayne's guns, not the blood that's often spattered on Jayne's hands.

He thinks Jayne isn't to be trusted, and tells Zoe that.

"Of course not," Zoe replies. "The captain ain't stupid."

Which does not, of course, explain why Jayne's on the ship, aside from being large and looming and not especially bright.

Wash grumbles, and makes sure to lock the door to their quarters.

*

 

He happens to enter the mess while Jayne's there, polishing a very large and very sharp knife.

"Morning," Wash says, because he's supposed to be polite.

Jayne looks at him briefly, then grunts. Goes back to the polishing.

*

 

"He's dangerous," Wash tells Zoe, not because of any specific instance, but because it's true.

"Yes, he is," Zoe agrees, putting shine to the barrel of her gun.

"Doesn't that worry you?" he asks.

"Somewhat," she replies. "But I know Jayne's type. He's not like to turn on us anytime soon."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Wash exclaims.

But Zoe's already out the door.

*

 

He catches Jayne in the hangar bay, before they go out to meet their buyer.

Jayne eyes him like a victim, and Wash sets his jaw.

"Zoe is my wife," he says, as calmly as possible. "If any harm comes to her, and you could have prevented it--"

Jayne laughs. "Are you trying to threaten me, little man?"

"Zoe can take care of herself," Wash says. "Just thought I'd share a point of interest."

Jayne advances until Wash's back is pressed into the wall.

"You think you could hurt me?" Jayne asks.

"Not personally," Wash gulps, but lifts his chin. "But I'm a smart guy. I'd think of something."

Jayne stares at him for a minute more. Then he smiles. Claps Wash on the shoulder.

"Don't you worry about me." He turns, strides out of the hangar. "I'll do what I'm paid to do."

Wash lets out a long sigh, and hopes.


End file.
